


Purr

by badly_knitted



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Cats, Community: slashthedrabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Love, Pets, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 18:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Tara wants to get a cat, and Willow is all for anything that makes Tara happy.





	Purr

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 519: Kitten at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** The Yoko Factor.

Willow’s never had a pet, unless you count her tropical fish, which honestly she still prefers not to think about after what Angelus did to them. Poor innocent little fishies; as threats went, it had been pretty effective, proving Angelus could get to her whenever he chose.

She’s never thought of herself as a cat person either, despite cats being top of the list as the best familiars for witches. It’s sort of traditional.

Tara wants to get a cat though, a kitten, but as a pet rather than a familiar, and anything Tara wants is fine with Willow. She wants her Sweetie to be happy; whatever makes Tara happy makes Willow happy too. She has no problem with the idea, she isn’t allergic, and doesn’t dislike cats, but the university doesn’t allow animals in dorm rooms, which could be a problem. They’ll need to be careful the kitten doesn’t get out of their room and go wandering where other students might see it, but Tara says that’s okay, it’ll be a very sneaky cat. Nobody but them will even know it’s there. They’ll tell Buffy, and Dawn. Xander doesn’t come to their dorm room, but he can know too.

So only a few days later Miss Kitty Fantastico joins them in their cosy little campus home; three girls together, doing happy things. Until now, Willow never guessed how adorably cute kittens could be. Everything Miss Kitty does makes her go, “Awwwww! Just look how cute she is!” When she washes herself, or yawns, or stretches. When she eats her food, or chases a screwed up piece of paper or a bit of string. When she jumps onto the bed and curls up on the pillows… How can anything so small be so utterly captivating? Why has Willow never had a kitten before? Oh, right, her parents always said no to pets because they were messy.

Miss Kitty is a very clean kitten though, and quiet, except when she purrs, and that might be the most adorable thing about her. How can such a loud purr come from something so tiny? Her fur’s so soft stroking her is irresistible, and stroking makes Kitty purr like an engine revving up. Willow could stroke her all day long, just to listen to her purr.

“Should I be jealous?” Tara teases shyly. “Miss Kitty’s getting more of your attention than I am.”

“Well, she’s very young and very small, she needs to be looked after.” Willow smiles at her girlfriend.

“But what if I need looking after too?” 

The way Tara looks at her from beneath her lashes sends a delicious shiver right through Willow’s body, from the top of her head to the tips of her toes.

“Then you should say so and I’ll take care of you too.” Willow abandons the kitten, crawling across the bed to her Sweetie. “If I stroke you, will you purr the way Miss Kitty does?”

Tara stretches languidly. “Why don’t you try it and see?”

The End


End file.
